Not Like Them
by RandomFanFiction
Summary: Could starting your own beginning even be a possibility when your parents beliefs are so strong? Could starting your own relationship even be a possibilty when your beliefs are so tainted? Eli & Clare can't understand why their own backgrounds are so abnormal enough to break free & be with each other. Plans never failed Clare, until now. *Ooc & teenish/maturish; smut undecided*
1. Chapter 1

**Got this from a dream.**

**Clare's POV**

I can't believe I asked her. I couldn't believe I was bringing him home. I glanced over at him as we were walking and his innocent smile shone through all of the black. Maybe I'd tell him I was sick. Then we'd have to do the project another day, right? I mean the hardest part was done. I sighed and kicked at a piece of gravel. It landed in the snowy lawn of my house as we went up the driveway.

"We're going to my room." I told my Mother, who was making last-ditch efforts to prepare the house my Dad's arrival. It would never stop the storm, just bear it with a calm beginning.

"Okay, sweetie." She replied in a zoned out manner. Not earning even one gaze from my hell bent Mom set on impressions, I grabbed his arm and we went up stairs. I closed my door after him and I were inside. Then put a light blue towel under the door. He looked around a bit.

"You have a really nice room." He complimented, once again smiling at me.

"Uhm, yeah. Don't look at my room." I responded.

"But-" Eli started to reply and he probably would've finished his sentence if something in my room hadn't caught his attention.

"Hey, I have this same shirt from their band. You listen to _Clothes On Bones, _too? He exclaimed. I grabbed the shirt from his hands and threw it in my closet.

"Don't touch anything, okay?-" I instructed "-We gotta finish this project and then you have to go home." I said sitting on my bed, he sat next to me.

There were novels, papers, pencils, notebooks and ideas galore all covering my room when the front door slammed open and closed. I stared at the clock on the wall waiting for the silence to break.

"Helen!" I heard him yell.

Here we go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clare's POV**

"My Dad's here Eli." I droned out. I slowly started picking up school things packing them away. Eli grabbed at my arm and I froze.

"I told you not to touch anything." I whispered and he either couldn't hear me or choose to ignore me because instead his lock on my arm got tighter and he asked if I was going to be okay.

"Yeah, I'm used to it. You should go home." I pleaded. _don't get all hero-y on me Eli _I thought, w_hat do you know? _He grabbed his things and through the chaos I could hear the clanking of the chains covering his body. After he left my room, a few seconds later I could practically see the look on my parents face as they saw the neighbors kid from down the street exiting from upstairs. Then they continued shouting.

"Why was he in my house Helen?" I heard my Dad ask.

It went down hill from there but it was kind of funny. For once it wasn't money, the house, my Mom's crappy _"Wecome back"_ dinners, bills, or those sketchy once a month, every Thursday hotel receipts on my Dad's part. It was me. I was actually the topic for the first time and they almost seemed to care that Eli could've hurt me in some way. They almost seemed mad that they let him slip past their guard and dishonor me in some way. They almost seemed to _love _me. Maybe I shouldn't stop caring or lose hope. Maybe we have a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eli's POV**

I couldn't help but look up every time the door opened. She skipped our first two periods together. Second and forth. It was now seventh period. English. I kept hoping the next person would be her. It finally was. I tried to bite my cheek to stop from smiling but to no avail. How could something so broken, look so perfect? I started conversation.

"Hi Clare, you look beautiful." I said, she turned to me and faintly smiled.

"Thanks,-" She starred at my face and squinted. "New piercing?" She questioned. I nodded.

"I got it in my front room after I left your house on Friday." I told her, she looked inquisitive and I wondered if she believed me. It was true of course. Right when I got home I was bombarded by two of my parents _"friends" _they would have over from time to time. They offered and I accepted. Now I have piercing number 4.

"Did it hurt?" Clare asked

"Yes but not as much as my second one did." I told her. She stared at me in awe.

"I wish my parents were as friendly and open as yours are." Clare confessed "They actually let you be you."

"I guess but sometimes they're way too open. I shouldn't know everything, ya know?" I asked her. She nodded her head. I could tell she understood it, hell I was only there 6 minutes into her parents fight and I knew way more than I needed to. Clare probably knew it all and you should never know too much about your parents. Some things are better off, left unknown.

**These first couple chapters are SUPER short but this is just a test. If people actually kinda like this story, I have chapter four done. And ready to upload. R&R **** (send ideas too)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Clare's POV**

He drove his motorcycle over my house on Thursday. The project was long forgotten, so we talked on my bed instead. He showed me his two tattoos. A peace sign on his left wrist and an infinity sign on his right. I laughed so hard.

"Eli, did your parents make you get those?" I croaked out through my laughter. He pushed at me.

"No, it's something I stand for. For the most part I mean." He told me smirking. "Wanna know the next one I'm gonna get?" Eli asked, I stopped laughing becoming interested more interested in the topic.

"Yes, tell me." I demanded, I could see the smile trying to break out on his face but he remained as serious as he could.

"I'm gonna get _Clare _right under my third nipple." He blurted out, letting the smile have its way. I punched him.

"You don't have a third nipple Eli, you're such a fucking liar!" I accused laughing at the thought.

" I do, look here. I wouldn't lie about important shit like being a part of the Triple Nipple Club." He said lifting his shirt. It was pink and smaller than the other two, located right under his left one.

"Eww, you're such a weird hippies kid Eli." I joked but he must've thought I was serious cause he fought back hard.

"At least I'm not a fake Christian with my family on the rocks." He threw back at me, looking hurt.

"I hate you." I said menacingly, leaning in until our lips connected. We must have been pretty pissed because it was like we were kiss-fighting. I sucked on his lip piercing and he moaned getting on top of me. I could feel him pressed against my leg and I didn't know why I initiated the make out session in the first place. I should've slapped him for what he said. Told him to leave, refuse to finish our project. Not reward him for it but none of those other options seemed to help me. I was in control. I could start this and stop it. I pushed him off of me then glared, I wasn't really mad. Everything he said was true but that didn't mean he could say it.

"Get out. Don't text or call me. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye." My harsh words got a sigh from him. I think he bought my "angry at you" act because he left slowly with two sad words:

"Bye, Clare."

Serves him right. Good riddance. Maybe this was just a bad idea. I was starting to think I should have never asked Mrs. Dawes to assign us as project partners.


	5. Chapter 5

***The Next Day***

**Eli's POV**

When Clare walked past me in the hallway after the last bell of the day, I knew I was still on her bad side. So I decided to give her some time to get over everything. I was still so confused though. Our kiss yesterday felt right but our moods were too wrong. I couldn't tell what her motive behind it was. I went home, determined to ask my parents if they could give me any hindsight.

"Cece, Bullfrog can you-" I stopped in my tracks when I saw Snake and Bullfrog making out on the front room couch and Cece getting close with some random. I slammed the door shut. Loudly. They all jumped up and turned their attention to me.

"Hey Son, what's your damage?" Bullfrog asked

"I thought you guys promised this wouldn't take place outside your bedroom." I echoed, slightly upset by their unapologetic faces.

"Chill brother, we'll leave." Cece said moving towards the stairs with their "_friends"_ as I call them. I hate thinking of my parents as swingers but they are. I could never understand if a third or fourth person was really needed to make a marriage work but they were all for it. That and the weed they sold out of the garage. I sighed and left out of the house before the gross moans started filling it. It can't be normal to be afraid of going home every day because you might see your parents fucking someone else's can it? Can I even be normal if I'm a product of it? I looked at my wrists. Can I ever be at peace knowing my parents and I are judged everywhere we go? I stopped walking and looked around. I was only a few blocks away from Clare's house, so I went there. I knocked on the door and waited. Her Mom answered. 

"Oh not you. What do you want? I told your psyched out parents to keep you away from this house." I ignored her.

"Is Clare home? Clare!" I shouted past her. "Clare help!" I yelled. She kicked at me and I jumped away from the door.

"Next time I'm calling the police." She threatened, shutting the door. I went around to the back and tossed a few stones at Clare's window. Her beautiful head poked out.

"What?" She asked, sounding neutral.

"Come downstairs, I want to take you somewhere." I watched her nod and waited for her to come down. When she finally came outside, I started going in the direction of the old abandoned hangout.

"What's up, where are we going?" Clare asked me

"Somewhere, just follow me." I told her. When we got there, it was trashed. In a good way. Peace sighs sprayed in pink, needles forgotten in moments of high, old baggies that used to carry important drugs dirty and disintegrated, and an overturned 1960s Volkswagen bus filled with rusty beer cans, shag carpeting and many memories.

"Welcome to our hangout." I exclaimed as Clare looked around. I remember the day Bullfrog and Cece told me about it and how they meet in this very spot. I was probably even made in the back of the bus before it became a prop of history.

"How'd you find this place Eli?" Clare asked me.

"My parents used to hang out here. I might've even met my mom's egg in that van over." I joked. Clare's face scrunched up and she stepped away from me.

"Gross." She said. I stepped closer to her again and her shoulders slumped.

"What Eli?" She asked me sitting on an old faded purple and yellow bench. I sat next to her and started at the ground.

"I don't know, my home life sucks. E-everything sucks. I can't be happy." I stuttered out.

"Maybe it's all the piercings and the black." She jested but when I never responded to her, she moved closer and put her hand on my thigh. I twitched.

"If you want you can talk to me. I probably can't help but I'm like the queen of fucked up parents. You know it. You even saw it." Clare said. I never heard her so serious before.

"My parents are swingers Clare and I love them but it's weird. It's like walking in one them having sex but not just them others too. I try telling them it's not for me but it feels like they have different couples over and do things around me to make me feel like I should be polyamorous too. It's like I can accept them for who they are but they fucking can't do the same for me. I feel like an outsider there." I whispered to her. I felt her movement next to me before she wrapped her arms around me.

"You don't have to be anybody but Eli. And if Eli is a one girl type of guy. Then that's who you are. Your parents should never make you feel any less of yourself." I took in her words and smiled a little. I turned and looked in her eyes. Not blinking once.

"Thank you Clare." I kissed her cheek and she frowned.

"Wha-" I started but she smashed her lips to mine before I could get any other words out. She quickly moved her lips on mine and I had to force my lips to go slower than hers to keep it sweet. She caught on and stopped trying so hard.

When it ended, we stayed there for what felt like hours but it got cold around 8 so we went home soon after that. I slept in bed that night still confused but this was a good confused, a relaxed unknown, a content "_I'm not sure what we are" _kind of mood.


End file.
